Northlands
thumb|left| A territorial map of the Northlands, as recorded by forsaken scholars of Lordaeron. Capital: City of Lordaeron Ruler: Queen Sylvanas Windrunner The Northlands Is a common term used to describe the human kingdoms north of Thoradin's Wall and the Arathi Highlands. Originally settled by nobility and members of the church from the old kingdom of Arathor, The Northlands were considered a testament to the strength of mankind and the path of the holy light. Currently rule of the Northlands is split between The Scourge: a horde of necromancers and undead lead by forces from Northrend, and The Forsaken: an entire society of free-willed undead and other, more ancient ghosts. Population and Factions The current day Northlands have almost totally been changed by the Northrend Plague. The human population, still dominant in the region, is mostly composed of Scourge, followed by Forsaken, then very few number of living human men and women. A good ammount of orcs who fled the internment camps founded at the end of the Second War live in the mountains of Alterac and Lordaeron. Some portion of these orcs still practice fel worship, which may have been the reason for their refusal to join the members of the horde that fled across the sea. See also: *Forsaken Nortlanders *Human Northlanders *Elven Northlanders *Mountain Orcs *The Royal Apothecary Society *Lordaeron Restoration Society *Church of the Forgotten Shadow *Church of the Holy Light *Schools of Licensed Necromancy *Voodoo Union *The Deathguard *Skullcodgers *Dark Rangers *Draenor Death Knights Potential Allies Because of their curse, some would expect the Northlands to be against or opposed by all the living, breathing beings of the world. Still, some of the alliances of Lordaeron hold strong, many still have a dept to repay the church of the light, even with it's current condition. See Also: *Eastern Elven Kingdoms *Kalimdor Horde *Old Horde Possible Threats Days after the rebuilding process had begun, Lordaeron sent representatives to the Alliance to appraise them of the nation's liberation. Unsuprisingly, the Southlanders as well as the Northlanders who had fled across the sea were hesitant to welcome their brothers and sisters back to the fold. Members of the alliance see northlanders as abominations dispite their free will and put them down on sight. Citizens of the Northlands have become increasingly bitter to the people they once protected during past wars. No little amount of bad blood between the living and the dead has made diplomacy increasingly difficult over the last few years. See Also: *The Scourge *Stromgarde *Wildhammer Dwarves Laws The problems with governing a society of sometimes maddened, free-willed undead might sometimes be seen as unsurmountable. The old government of Lordaeron is still confident however, in it's ability to shape the nation's future to something less self-destructive. Like any society, the Northlands need laws to protect it's inhabitants from undesirables. The lack of an effective capital punishment and daily problems with the mentally ill make this an imposing task indeed. See Also: *Medical Use Necromancy *Possession of Pre-Owned Digits Places of Note It is of interest to the explorer to note that the old abandoned ruin he or she may find in the Northlands may not be so abandoned anymore. When the free will of the populace of Lordaeron was returned, it's number housed not only victims of the plague, but old ghosts and spirits of well over a hundred years. Many have returned to their ruined places of origin, establishing interesting communities of their own. See Also: *Lordaeron *Brill *The Midnight Land Category:Locations